Grass lawns are a popular attraction in many residential neighborhoods. These grass lawns require trimming or mowing to maintain the blades of grass at a consistent height that is best for recreational uses. Grass that is cut too short may have difficulty re-growing, while grass that grows too long may hamper lawn activities and encourage habitation by unwanted pests.
Conventional lawn trimming equipment includes push mowers, which can be difficult to operate, and larger powered lawnmowers, which contribute to both air and noise pollution, and require maintenance. Trimming the lawn with conventional mowing equipment is often viewed as an unwelcome chore.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more attractive, more fun, and more environmentally friendly approach to residential lawn mowing.